


To Aki, with memories

by Ya_ta_garasu



Series: Solos [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_ta_garasu/pseuds/Ya_ta_garasu
Summary: A different kind of 'bye-bye, Akihiko'.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Solos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To Aki, with memories

**Author's Note:**

> 🎻| The official art was cleaned by @vyxnilla on Twitter. You can find the original offical art and unedited cleaned version **[here](https://twitter.com/vyxnilla/status/1305439299928645632?s=19)**.

To Aki.

I found my autumn jacket today. The dark green one with the hood. Do you remember?

The mornings are starting to get cold. That puddle that always fills up in front of the garage was frozen. It rittled and rattled when I left this morning. I wore the jacket like you always told me.

I found the picture you took, too. The one at the park. It popped up in my Facebook memories.

Yes, I'm trying to show myself there more. Manager's orders.

Looking at it wasn’t as painful as I had thought it would be. But still, I would rather not be reminded of it out of the blue like that quite yet.

See what scrolling through social media gets you?

The foliage has begun to fade already. This autumn turned out to be different but nevertheless beautiful as always. You knew I always liked autumn the best. It’s the season for the rain to shine.

I think we both shone in the basement. Perks of living mostly underground. The deeper we sunk into the darkness, the brighter we glowed in each other’s eyes. Until we were unable to see anything else and terrified of the only source of light flickering and dying out. Disappearing and leaving us alone in the dimness.

Maybe – towards the end when the darkness shifted in nature around us – that shine became an illusion. Instead of us sharing the same glowing core between us, we were dimming it. Maybe we both clung to the dying flicker and the darkness because stepping into the light would have made us realize how dim we had become.

Perhaps we went from combining our lights to smothering each other.

What do you think? Though, I suppose it doesn’t really matter anymore.

Autumn has already started to shorten the daylight. It’s only going to get darker from here on. That’s why I’m learning to shine on my own. After all, in winters, rain comes down in snow that illuminates pure and white.

It’s okay. I know I can do it.

Anyway. I hope you’re doing well.

I hope you will keep your promise about not giving up on the violin. I would like to hear your sound again one day.

With memories, Ugetsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me also on **[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/murataugetsu.given)** and **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/murata__ugetsu)** 🖤


End file.
